


Divertimento

by lexlee20



Series: A little night music [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff vignette: Sakuya plays the piano. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divertimento

**Author's Note:**

> Original hatofulkink prompt: _tchaikovsky/sakuya -- sweet lovemaking_

Sakuya didn't like playing the piano in front of other people, but Hiyoko was different. Her finely honed hunter-gatherer skills could somehow dissolve her presence from his awareness of the schoolroom around him, like a ripple of water disappearing into a pond.

And yet, somehow at the same time she could completely permeate the music he was playing, such as the solo piano transcription from "Swan Lake" that he'd been practicing all week. The steady waves of left-hand arpeggios made him think of not just rippling water, but of the way she moved against him when he kissed her mouth or cupped his fingers around her breast. The sweet, tentative melody from the right hand reminded him of a bird stretching its wings into the air to test the wind, but also of his own bewildered delight at her first uncertain, gentle explorations of his body.

He considered the passage he'd just played, frowned at the sheet music, and made a mental note to improve the legato. The arpeggios needed to be both smoother and more relentless, as flowing and inexorable as a flower bud's petals swirling into bloom. Or Hiyoko's luscious internal flutterings around his fingers when he tasted her.

"Sakuya?" she said quietly behind him. "You've been staring at the sheet music for the past five minutes. You're not already done practicing for now, are you? Or should we just go take a snack break?"

He grimaced, cracked his knuckles, and sighed. "It seems I've accomplished everything I can with this piece for today. We may as well return to your cave and make mad passionate love like crazed weasels."

She kissed him sweetly. "That sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> From one of those days when I was staring at preposterous-looking orphaned prompts and feeling sorry for their milletlessness. It's fluff.


End file.
